The present invention relates to a fastener device and, more particularly, to a torsion spring snap fastener for connecting attachments to a frame.
There are numerous occasions when it is desired to temporarily connect an attachment or the like to a frame. For example, a number of attachments are available for use with small garden-type tractors including mower decks, wagons, power implements, etc. A typical method of connecting these attachments to the tractor is by removable pins, bolts, or clips. This can be a nuisance because when the attachment is not in use, the operator typically stores the fastener where it either becomes lost or misplaced. Thus, there has been a need for a fastener that remains attached to the frame of the vehicle and which is readily available and simple to use when it is desired to connect an attachment to the frame.
Another problem with many existing fastener devices is that tools are required to make the hook-up between the attachment and the frame. There has been a need for a fastener which is simple in operation and which does not require tools during the hook-up procedure.
The disadvantages of present fastener devices have resulted in the spring snap fastener in the present invention which only requires the operator to push on the latch pin to engage and pull on the latch pin to disengage.